


Learning Fast

by harlequin (julie)



Series: Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hopes that his unexpected duties will continue, but Arthur makes him wait. Until at last Arthur is the one who has to cope with the unexpected…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Fast

♦

It had been a week since Prince Arthur had commanded his man servant to take off his clothes. A week since they’d had unexpected though surprisingly satisfying sex. A whole week since Arthur had spoken of ‘next time’, and advised Merlin that Arthur would make goodly use of Merlin’s mouth – in a bid to stop him talking, or so it was to be understood.

Merlin thought that a week was a very long time.

Each day, Arthur would tease him with winsome smiles and promising smirks. Winks and salaciously raised eyebrows. Ribald jokes and innuendo. But nothing more.

Each evening, Arthur would tell Merlin his duties were done, wait until Merlin reached the door, then say something like, ‘Oh, Merlin, there’s just one more thing you might do for me before you go…’

Merlin would stop and turn, heartbeat quickening. ‘Yes, sire?’

And Arthur would, with mock innocence, ask for his belt buckle to be polished, or give Merlin a message to be passed to Gaius, or request something in particular to be brought up for his breakfast the next day.

On the first night, Merlin was disappointed.

On the second, he felt frustrated. It had been good, damn it! And Arthur had thought so, too – Merlin knew that, even though it had been Merlin’s first proper time.

On the third night, Merlin got a bit irritated, and his ‘Yes, sire’ in response was dangerously sarcastic.

The whole fourth night he’d spent annoyed anyway, and it only got worse.

By the fifth night, Merlin was angry. If Arthur wanted to play these stupid games instead of having some good hearty fun, then blast him! Who wanted to have sex with the royal pain anyhow?!

By the sixth night, he just didn’t care any more. His ‘Yes, sire’ was heavily ironic.

On the seventh night, Merlin just laughed. The situation was really rather funny, actually. Here was Merlin, ready to meet any or all of his prince’s sexual needs, and Arthur was choosing instead to send him to the kitchens for a mug of warm milk… ‘Yes, sire,’ Merlin said once he’d quit chuckling. ‘Of course, sire.’

Arthur cast him a look that was supposed to be dire. ‘You know how I like it –’

‘I _thought_ I did, sire…’

‘– with honey and grated nutmeg. Come on, then! Hurry up, would you?’ And he muttered, ‘It is _so_ hard to get good help these days…’

‘Arthur,’ said Merlin. ‘You want to have sex as much as I do. You know it, and I know it.’

The dire look held for a long scary moment – but then Arthur finally relaxed, and gave Merlin his best smirk. ‘Oh, but it’s been so much fun watching you hankering after a taste of royal cock.’

‘Not half as much as watching you wondering what a country boy can do with his mouth…’

The prince almost spluttered with laughter. ‘Is that so?’ Arthur considered him for a while. It was clear that he was intrigued despite himself. ‘Think you’ve got a few surprises up your sleeve, do you?’

‘A week’s plenty long enough to… imagine what might be done.’

‘Well…’ Arthur looked away. Thought for a long moment. Perhaps wanting to appear far less keen than Merlin was assuming. ‘Look – forget the warm milk. I actually want a bath. Bathe me without being completely incompetent, and we’ll see what happens next.’

‘What?’ Merlin retorted. ‘If I behave, you might _deign_ to let me give you a blow job?’

‘I might, yes.’

‘And what about me?’

Arthur displayed a haughty profile. ‘If you please me – _if_ you please me, boy – I may let you toss off in the royal presence.’

Merlin guffawed. ‘Prat.’

‘Moron.’

‘Pretentious git.’

‘What’s Ealdor doing for a village idiot since you left…?’

And Merlin ran off to fetch hot water. And a vial of the oil Gaius prepared for Gwen to use in Morgana’s baths.

Once Merlin had undressed Arthur and got him settled into the tub, Arthur nodded at his servant. ‘Take yours off, too.’

‘Yes, sire.’ So he knelt there naked, his cock hanging heavily against his thighs, as he carefully washed the prince, taking his time. Arthur was soon totally relaxed under his ministrations, his eyes drifting closed in the warmth. Though Merlin was sure he glanced at his naked servant every now and then when Arthur thought he wouldn’t be caught.

Once he was done, Merlin helped Arthur climb out, then fetched the towels to dry him off. ‘No, I’ll do it,’ said the prince. ‘You hop in, if you want.’

Merlin paused for a moment to make sure it was actually all right to indulge in such luxury. Arthur gave him a distracted but content smile that warmed Merlin through. So in he got.

He was as quick as he could force himself to be. Once Merlin was clean and dry and feeling like a thousand florins, he snuffed out all the candles but one, and went over to his master. Arthur was sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but his red silk robe. Which was hanging open. Revealing a genuinely beautiful body.

Arthur smiled at him again, still content but somewhat more focussed now. They were both demonstrably interested, Arthur’s cock hanging as heavy as Merlin’s. Arthur leant back on both arms, and slid his butt forward towards the edge of the bed. ‘So… show me what you can do.’

Merlin got to his knees, put his hands on the silk over Arthur’s hips to steady himself, and leaned in close. Swept a careful tongue up the length of that gorgeous swollen cock from head to base. Arthur hissed, and his cock twitched. Got harder. Merlin teased it with the tip of his tongue, rasped down it with the flat; nibbled at it; sucked at it. Never doing any one thing for more than a moment. Provoked Arthur into a full erection. It didn’t take long.

Arthur growled, needy. ‘Come on, then,’ he demanded. ‘I’ve had enough of waiting.’

Merlin bent his head to the task again, but didn’t settle in to finish it yet. He kissed down the hard length of Arthur’s cock, then down further to his balls. Nuzzled there for a moment, pressing nose and mouth close. Then gently took one of Arthur’s balls into his mouth. Suckled it. Purred deep in his throat so the vibrations would work a kind of magic. Did the same to the other.

‘Argh…’ Arthur groaned. ‘God! Stop that and get on with it, would you?’ But it was obvious he was happy with things as they were. His arms gave way, and he collapsed back on the bed. ‘God…’

Merlin paid further attentions to Arthur’s balls. Then dared to run a hand down one strong thigh, grasp the knee, and widen the spread of his legs. Delve down further with the tip of his tongue, up under his balls, then tracing the ridge that ran from the base of Arthur’s cock back, further back…

Arthur was continuously moaning now, lost in sensation. Merlin carefully reached down for one of Arthur’s feet, lifted it and placed it up on the bed, encouraging his knees still wider apart. Pressed in close and teased the entrance to him with his tongue. There was no resistance or protest. None at all. It was as if Arthur had melted into nothing but pliant flesh. Merlin dared to place Arthur’s other foot up on the bed, totally exposing him. Let his tongue tip ease gently inside. Arthur’s moans were incoherent by now, and could only mean one thing. Merlin pushed further inside. Fucked the prince with his tongue. It was glorious.

Eventually he worked his way back up again, along the ridge, enveloping the balls, then licked and kissed up the cock which was hard as rock, hot as lava. He got to the head and settled in to finish the job with a good sucking. This was the point of it all, wasn’t it? This was what Arthur would have been expecting – nothing more and nothing less. Merlin’s hands revelled in the shape of Arthur’s thighs, his ears drinking in the sound of him at Merlin’s mercy, tongue loving the taste of him.

‘Merlin…’ came a groan. ‘God…’

‘Yes, sire?’ he whispered, lips against Arthur’s cockhead.

‘Fuck me. God, fuck me.’

He hesitated. Would Arthur have even thought of such a thing while in his usual state of mind? Perhaps Merlin shouldn’t have provoked him so far.

‘That’s an order, for God’s sake! Get on with it!’ But his eyes were closed, and his head was turned away from Merlin.

‘Arthur…’

The prince looked at him then. Focussed with an effort. Read Merlin’s uncertainty. ‘Come on, then,’ Arthur said clearly. With perfect sincerity. ‘You earned it.’

Merlin groaned, and decided he could obey. He went to fetch the bath oil, and wiped a quick handful round and over his cock, as hard and as hot as Arthur’s.

Arthur hadn’t moved. Of course they should do it exactly there.

When Merlin returned to his place by the bed, Arthur hooked his heels on Merlin’s shoulders, and lifted his hips. Merlin pressed home. It was that easy. A moment’s resistance, and he was inside, moving inside his prince. He cried out, fraught. He couldn’t possibly last. It wasn’t anything like he’d imagined – or it was, only impossibly more so. It was heaven. Arthur tight around him, almost too tight, but taking him in, gazing up at him – dishevelled, beautiful, remote, flushed, deeply excited. Merlin managed seven long glorious thrusts and came like the world was ending.

Once he was able, though his senses were still singing, he carefully withdrew, knelt before Arthur. Fastened his mouth on that hungry cock again, hand caressing Arthur’s balls, a fingertip teasing further back – and then Arthur cried out and quaked, and he was coming, pouring his seed into Merlin’s greedy mouth. Ambrosia. Merlin stayed with him for every last drop, then gentled that heated cock on his tongue, soothed those beautiful balls against his palm.

‘Enough,’ Arthur eventually whispered. ‘Enough.’

Merlin stood up, helped Arthur into bed. Got in after, and held him. There was no protest this time. They lay there for a long while, sated. Dazed. Happy.

Eventually Arthur said, ‘How did you know about all that? I mean, if this is so new to you?’

‘I’ve been thinking about it.’

‘You just thought all that up by yourself?’

‘Can do a lot of imagining in a week.’

Arthur looked at him. ‘You better not have imagined fucking me!’

‘No, sire,’ he said with his mouth quirking. ‘I wouldn’t presume…’

‘God, whatever will you come up with next time?’

‘You won’t make me wait another week?’ Merlin quickly protested.

Arthur snorted. ‘Don’t worry. I’m not capable of _that_ much self-denial.’

Merlin settled in closer, pressed a kiss to Arthur’s brow. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered. ‘Especially for…’ When Arthur looked at him, Merlin rolled his eyes, then darted them downwards. ‘You know…’

‘Well.’ Arthur looked like he hardly knew what to say. He seemed totally satisfied and even smug, but also a bit surprised at himself. ‘Well,’ he finally managed. ‘Don’t get used to it. Once in a lifetime privilege, that.’

Merlin chuckled. ‘Unless I can seduce you into it again.’

‘Huh. My resistance will be much higher next time. You won’t catch me so off-guard.’

‘We’ll see…’ After a moment, Merlin asked, ‘Should I go now?’ Though it was about the last thing he wanted.

‘No. Uh – I may want something. During the night.’

‘Yes, sire.’

‘Oh, just shut up and go to sleep, would you?’ Arthur grumbled.

‘Yes, sire.’ Merlin reached to snuff out the last candle, and settled in close beside the prince. And he decided he liked Camelot. Really rather a lot.

♦


End file.
